


An exercise in patience

by Vault_Emblem



Series: DD Discord Wishlist [3]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Dismas has a challenge for Reynauld.
Relationships: Crusader/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: DD Discord Wishlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	An exercise in patience

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the wishlist. I hope you like it, Shibs!  
> This is probably going to be the last one, unlesse I manage to study enough for the upcoming finals that I can spend some time writing something else.  
> Anyways enjoy Reynauld getting wrecked.

At first Reynauld thought this was going to be easy: as Dismas has put it earlier, he always preaches patience, so he must be good at holding back when he has to, right?

Now, however, with Dismas riding him like his life depends on it, he’s not so sure anymore. Maybe he’s should’ve agreed to get tied up, because it feels that it would’ve been easier that way; like this he has to hold back himself instead, and that’s no easy fit.

Things are even made harder by the metal band that is constricting Reynauld’s cock. When Dismas first showed it to him he had no idea what it was, was it a ring? And why was it so big? Dismas laughed - the scoundrel - at those questions.

“Well, it _is_ a ring,” he said, “But it’s not for your hand.”

“Then where do you put it?” Reynauld had innocently asked. He made Dismas smirk.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Now Reynauld regrets asking.

He has tried it just once and he already hates it: if it wasn’t for this thing, he would’ve come already twice he thinks. He isn’t sure only because with all that’s going on it’s hard for him to keep track of what’s happening.

Dismas seems not to pay him even a crumble of attention, all focused on chasing his own pleasure. It should feel insulting and yet there’s a small part of Reynauld that thrives at the idea of being used. It’s not something he ever thought he’d feel, but here we are.

If only he could come…

He’s so focused on trying to keep it together that he hasn’t noticed the way Dismas has lowered himself over him until he feels his fingers brush against his temple.

“Still good?” Dismas asks, mild concern showing on his face.

This is his outlet, if Reynauld wants he can call this thing off. When he asks him that - and he’s done that already that night - he will listen to him if he says it’s too much. It’s Reynauld’s only occasion to let him know, because if he says he’s fine but then says he’s not after Dismas has resumed riding him again, he’ll only be ignored.

Here’s the thing, however: he might complain about it, but he wants to go on this way. Something about making Dismas proud of him, hearing him pouring praises for how good he’s being. Wow, he’s completely gone.

“Yes.” That word slips from his lips before he has even finished taking his decision, but seeing the smile it brings to Dismas’ lips makes it worth it already, especially when it prompts him to impale himself on his dick again.

Reynauld can’t help the _oh_ that comes out of his lips, uselessly moaning as Dismas resumes riding him with a renovated speed. He knows for a fact that later he’s going to complain about his legs hurting, but at the moment the thought doesn’t even cross his mind; besides, with how good he’s making Reynauld feel, he deserves a little complaining on the side.

For a while it’s good: the pause has given Reynauld enough time to get it together, to calm himself, so now everything he feels can be filed in the pleasurable category again. _For a while_.

Soon it becomes too much and too little at the same time; he feels so ready to come but he can’t, and that’s all because of that stupid thing around his cock and he wants it gone and…

“Fuck I’m close…”

It’s Dismas the one who spoke, filling Reynauld with hope with those simple words: he said that he wasn’t allowed to come until he did, so the sooner he does, the sooner he’ll get that damned ring off of him.

Technically he’s supposed to “let Dismas do the work” but why should he have qualms about cheating when Dismas is always the first one to do so? Sure, he was supposed to teach him a lesson about how it’s done, but at this point he doesn’t care anymore. If Dismas wanted him to behave, then he shouldn’t have dragged this out for so long.

He doesn’t turn them around only because he likes the visual this position gives him of Dismas. His hands shoot up to grab his hips - he bets now Dismas will regret not having tied him up - keeping the other still as he goes to town, planting his feet on the mattress to have more leverage to fuck into his heat over and over and over again, making Dismas arch under his ministrations.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” he moans, body going lax over Reynauld’s. At least he’s not trying to stop him, probably because he knows that he wouldn’t be able to.

Thus Reynauld keeps going, never stopping, even when the muscles of his thighs are beginning to hurt. He’ll feel that for a while, but it’ll all be worth it once Dismas comes, which he knows it will happen soon as Dismas goes to palm himself, jerking himself off at the same time of Reynauld’s trusts.

As predicted, it doesn’t take long for Dismas to come, but still Reynauld doesn’t stop moving, even when he’s oversensitive. Consider this his revenge for what Dismas has put him through - and nevermind that he was entirely willing the entire time.

“Ok, ok! I get it! Fuck stop!” Dismas calls out, but Reynauld keeps going until his voice begins to sound truly pained. Only then he stops, taking a deep breath as he tries to recover from the effort his body just went through.

“You are an ass,” is what Dismas tells him as he hops off of him with wobbly legs. “I should leave you to suffer as revenge.”

At those words a desperate whine escapes Reynauld’s lips. He can’t be this cruel!

There’s nothing that prevents him to take that damned thing off himself, but that would be like conceding victory to Dismas, something that he doesn’t particularly want to do. It’s also to prove something to himself, that he can actually endure temptation…

“ _Please_.”

… But there’s nothing against begging someone else to do it, especially knowing how weak Dismas is to this tactic. He looks clearly thorn in fact, and in the end he sighs.

“Fine, but just because you asked,” he says, stretching a hand towards Reynauld’s cock. When he pulls out the ring, Reynauld can only think “ _finally_ ”.

He feels so close that he might be able to come completely untouched, but Dismas still begins to jerk him off. If it’s in order to salvage what little of Reynauld’s dignity is left or just in order to see him gasp for air and completely fall apart, this Reynauld doesn’t know.

At least he can say he’s exacted a bit of revenge because when he comes - and he comes hard - a few spurts of come end up on Dismas’ face. Not that Dismas doesn’t like it, but Reynauld loves to see him like this, so he can say that he’s happy. Still, to come this fast and with so little… Oh well, he supposes he’s being edged enough for that to happen.

In a way, however, it feels more intense than any orgasm Reynauld’s ever had, and he can’t stop moaning and groaning through its entire duration, arching his body against the sheets. Dismas eats up every single reaction, observing him through half-lidded eyes.

Once he’s done, Reynauld feels so tired, like he just came back from an expedition, though of course he can only wish that venturing in the horrific places that surround the Hamlet was this pleasant.

When Dismas joins him, there’s no trace of the ring; he must’ve chucked it somewhere already. Frankly, Reynauld doesn’t care.

“I hate that thing,” he grumbles, making Dismas laugh as he drapes one arm around him.

“Oh c’mon it wasn’t so bad,” he teases, with an annoying smirk on his face that Reynauld would love to wipe away if he could. He crosses his arms to his chest, moving his gaze to his left.

“Fine, maybe I didn’t mind it so much…” he admits in the end, voice low. He almost hopes that Dismas doesn’t hear him, but of course he does, if the victorious smirk sent his way is of any indication.

“I knew it…” he says. “So, does this mean that we’ll get another shot at this?”

“Mmmh, I don’t know…” Reynauld begins. “I think you’ll have to earn it.”

At those words, a low chuckle makes his way out of Dismas’ lips, while he palms Reynauld’s cheek with one hand.

“Oh, I’ll earn it alright. You’ll see.”


End file.
